A Place To Be
by polgara-5
Summary: Buffy relaxes in a bar before starting her search of who she is. BTVSHighlander


****

A Place To Be

By: Polgara (melindoranightsilver@hotmail.com)

****

Rating: PG

****

Spoilers: Season finale for Buffy, through season five of Highlander.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Methos. If I did, Methos would be locked up in my closet and only allowed to come out and play with me.

****

Summary: Buffy relaxes in a bar before starting her search of who she is.

****

A/N: I was an avid Highlander fan when the show was first out, but I barely remember the events now. I have, however, bought several seasons and read up on the more pertinent information. This is my first attempt at a Highlander crossover and would appreciate any feedback on Methos. 

****

A/N: Sorry about the song choices, but I listen to the oldies station when I'm not listening to my cds. And pulling songs from my cds would have been a bad choice since they're mostly showtunes.

****

This is a challenge response.

The challenge was issued by Jinni and is as follows:

Turn your radio to whatever station it is that you listen to on a regular basis. Write down the names/artists of the next 5 songs that play. Don't skip a song. Those 5 songs form the basis of the challenge. The challenge will, obviously, be different for everyone, unless we somehow miraculously happen to be listening to the same thing.  
Now - with those 5 songs, find the lyrics (unless you know them all by heart) - and do the following:  
Guidelines:  
Use the song lyrics as dialogue in your fic. At least one line from each of the 5 songs you wrote down! The more the merrier, after all.

A Place To Be

Buffy wearily took a seat at the bar and ordered a fuzzy navel, she still had an aversion to beer. The bartender set the drink in front of her and turned to help another customer. She took a sip and looked around.

She had found this particular bar about a week ago while she was out walking. Most of the patrons were in their late forties to early fifties, but she felt at ease here. The twenty-five year old had discovered that people her own age made her uncomfortable. Probably due to the fact that she no longer viewed the world the way they did. She had done and been through too much to go back to that entirely free-spirited way of life.

This place, however, had a relaxed atmosphere and didn't demand anything from her. She was able to be herself without strange looks from her peers. Not that this older group didn't look strangely at her, but they, at least, tried to be discreet about it.

The blond took another sip and just soaked in the atmosphere. Despite her slayer healing abilities, she seemed to have a low alcohol tolerance level, so she had learned how to pace herself. It was fortunate that this place seemed to alleviate her worries with just a minimal amount of alcohol.

Buffy recognized the song playing on the jukebox and a faint smile appeared on her face. Her mom had been a big Beatles fan and Buffy had grown up listening to their music. "Love, love me do. You know I love you. I'll always be true. So please. Love me do," she sang softly to herself.

She paid no attention to the man who sat next to her and ordered a beer, she just continued singing.

"Aren't you a little young for a place like this?" The man asked in a softly accented voice.

Her eyes flickered over to him for a second and she said, "Could say the same about you."  
"Fair enough," he said as he took a drink of his beer.

However, Buffy had already turned her attention back to the song. She was slightly amazed that she still remembered the words. Although, come to think of it, the song _was_ rather repetitive. "Someone to love, somebody new. Someone to love, someone like you."

"I must say, I'm flattered," the man said.

"Huh?" She asked, turning slightly to look at him.

A mischievous grin was on his face. "You want to love me?"  
Buffy rolled her eyes and turned back to her drink. This time, though, she kept her singing on the inside.

"Not much of a talker are you?" He asked.

"Look, I'm sure you're a real nice guy, but it's been a long day. I just want to sit here, relax, and enjoy my drink," Buffy said carefully, never looking at him."

"Ok, I'll shut up," he said in surrender.

She relaxed and tuned him out as The Beatles' song finally ended. The next song was familiar, but at least she didn't know all the words. She didn't want the guy next to her to use the excuse of her singing to try and talk to her again.

"I would think that it would be easier for you to relax around people your own age."  
Buffy sighed as she realized that this guy just wasn't going to give up. "Those places are too noisy. Besides, this place reminds me of my mom." She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Stupid alcohol loosening up her lips.

"I'm sorry, when did she die?"

"A little over four years ago," she said softly.

"The years don't always dull the pain, do they?" He said with a great deal of sympathy.

Buffy looked up at him with a retort on the tip of her tongue, but she stopped. As she got her first good look at him, she realized that he probably did understand. The amount of deep hidden pain and worlds of regret in his eyes amazed her. "No, it doesn't," she agreed.

"What made you think of her today?"  
"My baby sister left for college today. Mom would have been proud," Buffy answered softly before taking a long drink.

"I'm sure she would have."  
The two sat in silence as the jukebox continued to play. _You're alone now, no love of your own._

Yeah, definitely alone, she thought. Dawn had gone off to college, Willow was somewhere out there getting her masters, Xander had left them shortly after Sunnydale, and now that the slayers were fully trained, Buffy had left all of them. No longer carrying the pressure of being the only one, she was free to go and be whomever she chose. She just didn't know where or who to be. 

She could hear the guy next to her singing, "Darling, reach out. Reach out for me. I'll give you all the love you need. I'll be there."  
Deciding to turn the tables she said, "I'm flattered, offering me all that love."  
He grinned cheekily at her, "You should be."  
She giggled and asked, "Ok, I spilled now it's your turn. Why are you here?"  
"I happen to like this music as opposed to the trash that is out now. And the atmosphere isn't bad either."  
"No, it's not," Buffy agreed. She set her empty glass down on the bar.

"Let me get you another," he offered.

Buffy studied him for a moment. He was rather good looking and had the boyish charm thing going for him. He only seemed to be a few years older than herself. She was getting a strange feeling from him now that she was concentrating, but there was no evil demon vibe going on. Deciding to take a chance she said, "Sure. Another fuzzy navel."  
After the bartender set their drinks in front of them and left, the guy held out his hand. "I'm Adam."

"Buffy," she said as she shook the proffered hand. At his raised eyebrow, she sighed. "Yes, it is really my name."  
"I'd hate to ask what your sister's name is."  
"Dawn. She got the nice normal name."  
"Lucky girl."  
"Hey! Buffy is a great name," she protested.

"If you say so," he said with a grin.

Summoning as much maturity as she possibly could, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nice," he replied.

She just shrugged and took another drink.

"What brings you to our dreary little city?"

"What makes you think I didn't grow up here?" She countered.

"Nobody here would have named their daughter Buffy. And your accent is all wrong. I'd say you're from somewhere near L.A."  
"Grew up in L.A. until I was sixteen and then we moved."  
"To where?"

"A small town you've probably never heard of." Wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible, she asked. "Where are you from? Your accent doesn't exactly fit Washington."  
"From all over, actually. Although I've spent a good deal of time in Europe."  
"Makes sense. I can hear the British," she said as she took another drink.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence that Adam broke after a few minutes. "You never answered my question."  
"Which one?"  
"What brought you here?"

Buffy paused before answering to make sure the alcohol wouldn't let things slip out. She didn't think he'd understand the real reason why she had chosen Seacouver as her place of resident. The fact that there was no hellmouth, but just enough demonic activity to where she wouldn't be bored or worry about the safety of the public. "It's as good of a place as any."  
"That's not much of an answer," he accused.

"But it's all the answer you're getting."  
Adam looked offended for a moment and then laughed. "I don't blame you. I wouldn't explain my real reasons to someone I had just met in a bar either."

She smiled and went to take another drink, but was amazed to find that her glass was empty. A little voice in her head warned her that she was drinking way too fast.

"Buy you another?"

Buffy contemplated what to do. Three drinks were her limit when she was out alone and that was when she was drinking slowly. She could already feel the alcohol-induced fog in her brain. Then there was always the possibility that he was trying to get her drunk to have his way with her, but he didn't seem to be the type. Of course, Parker hadn't seemed like a user either, but Buffy liked to believe that she had grown since then.

Deciding to throw caution into the wind and seize the day - he was quite cute after all - she said, "What the hell, why not? But it's my last one so no more offers for more."  
"None from me," he promised.

As he placed their order, an approaching couple caught Buffy's attention. As they brushed by she discovered why. He was a vampire. She surreptitiously watched them leave and was suddenly faced with a dilemma. Should she go outside and try to slay the vampire in her slightly inebriated state, or let the woman live, or rather die, with the consequences of her decision? She sighed to herself, realizing that her choice was already made.

"I just remembered that I left my cell phone in my car and my sister is supposed to call me. I'll be right back," Buffy said as she slid off the barstool.

"Do you want me to come with you?"  
"Nah, I'll be fine."  
"You are coming back, right?"  
She flashed him a smile. "Of course." Then she made her way outside.

Buffy slipped into the nearby alley in time to see the vamp leaning in for the kill. "Oh! Come on you people now."  
The guy turned and looked strangely at her. "This is none of your business."

"You mean we can't try to love one another?" She asked and then grimaced. That sixties music from inside was playing havoc with her quips.

"You'll just have to wait your turn," he said.

"Don't like waiting," Buffy replied as she removed Mr. Pointy from her waistband.

The ensuing fight was short and left Buffy coughing as she had inhaled some of the dust. The woman looked at her in terror, then took off. Buffy just rolled her eyes at the typical reaction and headed back into the bar.

"Is there some sort of dust storm outside?" Adam asked as she sat down next to him.

Buffy looked at him and said, "Uh no. Why?" He wiped at something on her bare arm and held up his hand to show the dirt. "Oh, that. Must have brushed up against my car - it's really dirty."  
"Is it now?"  
"Yup. Needs a bath. Oh look - my drink!" She said and hastily took a swallow.

"Has your sister called?" He asked, acknowledging her change of subject.

"No, not yet," she said, just as her phone rang.

*********

It was several hours later and the bar was starting to close when Buffy looked Adam in the eye and said, "Thank you."  
"For what?" He asked a little self-consciously.

"For talking to me and cheering me up. I haven't had this much fun in a long time," she said earnestly.

"Well, there's always time for a good conversation. There's always an ear for what you say," he said with a soft smile.

"I guess I should be heading home," she said as she gathered her purse and slid off the stool.

"You don't have to," he suggested softly. 

"I probably should. It's late."

"I know of a place we can go to and talk."  
Buffy was hesitant about agreeing. Sure, the guy was gorgeous and made her tummy do flip-flops, but she had just met him. She didn't want to seem easy by going home with him on the first night. "I don't know."  
"It's a public place, I promise. A friend of mine owns it - a bar called Joe's."

"Why didn't you go there tonight?"

"Needed a change of pace," he said with a shrug.

"But my car..."  
"I can bring you back later for it. Please?" He seemed to sense that she was weakening because he said, "My friends Duncan and Joe will be there, and probably Richie. Duncan won't let anything happen to you, he's practically a ruddy boy scout."  
Buffy smiled and thought it over. She had known for a while now that she was a fully baked cookie and Angel wasn't the one to enjoy cookie her. She had been wishin' and hopin' that she'd find a nice guy. At the moment, this guy seemed to qualify. And since she had sobered up, it wasn't as if she couldn't take care of herself.

"Let's go meet your friends."

The smile that broke out on his face let her know that she ad made the right choice. As the headed out into the streets she didn't even hear the final words of the last song playing on the jukebox. _You will be his. You will be his._

~finis~

Included songs:  
Love Me Do by The Beatles (Love, love me do. You know I love you. I'll always be true. So please. Love me do.... Someone to love, somebody new. Someone to love, someone like you.)

Reach Out by The Four Tops (You're alone now, no love of your own. ... Darling, reach out. Reach out for me. I'll give you all the love you need. I'll be there.)

Everybody Get Together by The Youngbloods (Oh! Come on you people now...try to love one another)

Up Around The Bend by CCR (there's always time for a good conversation. There's always an ear for what you say)

Wishin' and Hopin' by Dusty Springfield (wishin' and hopin' ... You will be his. You will be his.)


End file.
